


Gonna Get Married

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Why Won't Anyone Dance With Me? [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Roche is horny for Fenrir, Slash, Yaoi, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Roche meets Fenrir for the first time and gets what he wants in the end.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: Why Won't Anyone Dance With Me? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Gonna Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> I hope you guys like this! I’m real excited for it.

“You have a… A seriously nice ride, man.” Roche was almost vibrating with excitement. Fenrir was perfect, well taken care of and sleek as a cat. He patted the gas tank gently, and Cloud decided to hit the button to show off the sheathed swords hiding within it. “He’s beautiful, I love him.” And he loved Cloud for owning him.

“Thanks.” Cloud offered lamely, absently playing with the haft of one of the swords. He hummed softly as Roche turned to him, bringing him in for a sudden, sloppy kiss. When he finally pulled back, Cloud was breathless and panting, wide-eyed. “What was that for?”

“Marry me.” Roche told him, taking his hands, “I’ll do anything you want. He’s so gorgous, and his rider is even more than that. I love you, angel face.”

Cloud grunted softly in response, not exactly saying ‘yes’, but not giving him a ‘no’, either. 

“You want to marry me because I have a bike?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. Your bike is sexy, and you’re so handsome, I might as well. You’re fun and I like you a lot.” Roche offered with a wide grin, swinging their held hands slightly between them. He liked to watch the other when he was thinking, that frown of his made him look cuter than normal. On no, he wanted to kiss that frown away, nibble that pouty lip. “If you don’t stop being so hot I’m going to have to kiss that frown away.”

“Right here?” Cloud asked, head tilting to the side. 

“Yes. I need you, Kitty Cat.” Roche cooed, keeping Cloud close with his arms looped around his waist. Cloud leaned into it, finally giving in and kissing him softly, their mouths moving languidly against each other. Cloud felt a the nibble to his lips and he opened up to let the other lick into his mouth, enjoying the sensation as he was held close.

“Is that enough for you?” Cloud asked, as he broke the kiss but his lips lingered against the other’s despite himself.

“I want so much from you… But I can be patient if I have to be. I’d love to do anything you want.”

“We should go for a ride,” Cloud smirked softly, “You could ride with me and feel the thrill of the rush.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Roche’s voice was husky, deep and desperate with his hissing, “Yessssssss, definitely.”

Cloud straddled his bike, letting Roche settle in behind him. He turned the ignition and in seconds, they were speeding away from Midgar and towards the cliffs. Roche couldn’t help but rub against the other softly as they went, rocking his hips nice and slow. It felt good to know that Roche loved him. Finally, Cloud answered him.

“Yes.” 

“Yes?”

“I’ll marry you if you can find someone to do it.” Cloud told him, shrugging, “You’re good to me.”

“And you to me.” Roche purred in his ear, nuzzling at his neck gently. “I can’t wait.”

“Me, neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it’s a short drabble, but I liked it nonetheless. I hope you guys enjoyed it~!
> 
> Prompt: Pupaphobe on Twitter said it would be fun to see Roche’s reaction to Fenrir, and I really wanted to write it, so the base idea is theirs!


End file.
